yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Snottle
Snottle (Japanese: ハナホ人 ''Hanahojin'') is a yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Uwanosora (Tribe)|'Uwanosora']] tribe. Biology Snottle has a bizarre appearance, consisting of an unusual oval-shaped head mostly dark green in color, small yellow eyes and a prominent nose. Atop his head are two green horns. The rest of his body is khaki in color, as well of the lower side of his head. He is seen with his index fingers in both holes of his nose. He has an egg shaped chest. While in his first appearance onwards he acts as nothing more than a mere nuisance to Nate -prompting him to summon Jibanyan to deal with him-, in truth, he wants to be acknowledged by the human boy for he was born from one of the snots he used to pick as a younger child. Jibanyan is Nate's usual choice to deal with Snottle, much to the dismay of the cat Yo-kai. It isn't until the detective case that Jibanyan comes to sympathize with Snottle to the point of being hard to Nate for trying to evade him. Snottle's appearance and personality is a stark contrast to both of Kyubi and Venoct; nevertheless he is seen along with them. He saved them from one of Cuttincheez's gas attacks at one point. Snottle is capable of making anyone pick their nose, even if they don't want to. He sometimes uses this as a a tactic to not smell stinky objects, like Cuttincheez or Poofessor's trivia poo. Relationships Nathan Adams It is revealed during one of the InaUsa investigations that he and others like him- were born from one of his snots he used to pick as a younger child. Thus, Snottle considers Nate his "dad" and therefore, he does his best to be acknowledged as him. Jibanyan Jibanyan is Nate's usual choice to deal with Snottle, much to the dismay of the cat Yo-kai. It isn't until the detective case that Jibanyan comes to sympathize with Snottle to the point of being hard to Nate for trying to evade him. Venoct and Kyubi Snottle's appearance and personality is a stark contrast to both of the handsome Yo-kai; nevertheless he is seen along with them. He saved them from one of Cuttencheez's gas attacks at one point. History Snottle makes his debut in EP044 where he is making Nate pick his nose. Nate summons Jibanyan, much to his dismay, and both Nate and Snottle gets knocked into the sky by Jibanyan's Paws of Fury. Weaknesses Snottle can't stand stinky smells, he always picks his nose to prevent it, even if it puts other people in danger. He is fairly weak, as he can be taken down by Jibanyan quite easily. Appearances * EP044 (first appearance) Running Gags * Making Nate or his friends pick their nose when he doesn't want him too, often making him summon JIbanyan to take him down. Gallery SnottleUM.png Snottle.png Trivia * Snottle is one of the few Yo-kai who doesn't get an introduction sequence. Name Origin Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe